Motherly Love
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After getting the week off, Sakura decides to spend her week with her mother doing certain "Mother, Daughter" activities. Contains Yuri and incest. Request from ssvidel3.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura relieved when she was given the week off from the hokage. After the mission they had just done, Sakura felt close to collapsing by the end of it. Even energetic Naruto was feeling pretty tired. If she had been given another mission after the previous one or been asked to work at the hospital, she would have screamed. Luckily Tsunade could tell all of them were pretty tired, so she gave them a week to rest up.

She went straight home, ready to sit back and relax. She entered inside of the Haruno household and started unbuckling her shoes.

"Sakura, is that you?" Mebuki called out to her daughter.

"It's me. Where's dad?"

"He's out with a few friends, remember? They do it every year. I'm surprised you forgot about it."

"Oh right, so he won't be back until next week then." said Sakura as she started on the next shoe.

"That's right, my dear." Mebuki was hugging the pink haired ninja from behind. "We have the house all to ourselves for the next 8 days."

"I was wondering when we'd have some alone time again." said Sakura smiled as she placed her shoes over to the side before standing up and looking at her. Mebuki was only wearing an apron and nothing else. Sakura turned to her and they kissed, holding each other close.

Sakura reach down and grabbed the older woman's ass. Mebuki pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads against each other. "I want you so bad, Sakura-chan. You're so mean for keeping me waiting for so long."

"Well Tsunade-sama was in a meeting so we had to wait for her to finish." said Sakura. "Don't you think I was dying to get back to you? If I could have, I would have come straight home. Heck, if I remembered dad would be gone, I would have faked an injury...then again Tsunade-sama is pretty smart. She'd see through it in a heart-beat."

"True." said Mebuki.

"Anyways, I have the whole week off so I can spend as much time as I like with you!" Sakura smiled.

"In that case, let's make this week about us then." Sakura scooped up the older woman with ease and headed upstairs to her bedroom. After laying the blonde woman on the stairs, Sakura quickly shut the curtains and made sure the door downstairs and her bedroom were locked. She couldn't have anybody walking in on the two of them. Sakura took off her dirty clothes and got on top of the aroused woman, locking her in a kiss. The pink haired ninja's hand made it's way down until it reached her already wet pussy.

"You're wet already, aren't you, Mebuki-chan?" asked Sakura as she began rubbing it. Mebuki just whimpered in reply. "You want this badly, don't you?"

Mebuki just nodded, unable to speak at the moment. If only her daughter would stop teasing her. She needed this badly. Sakura could sense this, but she loved the way she squirmed underneath her. After a while of teasing her lover, she pushed one finger and then a second inside of the woman, thrusting slowly at first, and then speeding up the process while Sakura began sucking on her breast. It wasn't long before the blonde came around the younger woman's fingers.

Sakura licked her juices off of her fingers. "Delicious as usual, Mebuki-chan."

"And now it's your turn, Sakura." Mebuki left out of her daughter's bedroom and headed to her own to grab what she needed while Sakura began fingering herself, getting herself ready. Mebuki then came back inside of the room, with a long red strapon tied around herself. Sakura eagerly spread her legs.

She slowly pushed the plastic penis inside of the ninja as Sakura moaned softly as it went inside of her. After getting used to it as it had been awhile since she'd had it inside of her, she nodded for the older woman to start moving. At times like these Mebuki wished she had a real cock, to actually feel Sakura's tight walls closing around her. However the expressions on her beautiful face and her sweet moans were good enough.

"R-right there! D-don't stop!" Sakura gasped running her hands through her hair. "Yes! Just like that!"

Mebuki quickened the pace once more, pounding against the spot, making the woman beneath her shiver with pleasure. A few minutes later, Sakura cried out as she came. Mebuki kissed Sakura once more, with their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"Great as always." Sakura said running her fingers through Mebuki's hair.

"Yes...next time, let's try it in the kitchen." said Mebuki rolled off her her.

"You're not up for another round?" Sakura tried not to look disappointed.

"It's not that. I burnt dinner." Mebuki smiled sheepishly.

"I bet you were too busy touching yourself and forgot about dinner." Sakura smirked.

"Maybe." Mebuki blushed. "Let's go out for dinner tonight."

"Alright, but let's take a bath first." said Sakura. "We kind of smell bad."

The two woman headed off to the bathroom together and began bathing. Sakura was in the middle of washing her hair when she felt Mebuki place her hand on Sakura's crotch and another one on her breasts and began massaging it. Sakura bit her lip and blushed as Mebuki began touching her down there.

"Me...ah..." Sakura moaned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Mebuki began fingering the ninja, smirking as she did so. "I couldn't just let you stand there with your gorguous body and not give into it."

Sakura just glared slightly at her and was about to say something, but ended up moaning loudly when Mebuki pinched her nipple and played with a her clit a bit. Sakura came once more after the older woman began fingering her and playing her clit for a while. The two then continued their bath together before getting dressed and heading out for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful and quiet day in the Hidden Leaf village. However one couldn't say so for the Haruno household. If one were to press an ear to the bedroom door of Mebuki Haruno, they would hear the sounds of a headboard banging against the walls most liking causing quite a bit of damage to the poor wall. One could also hear the sound of a woman cursing and screaming her partner's name and the smacking of skin against another, indicated that they were being very intimate with each other.

Inside of the bedroom, the older woman was bent over the edge of the bed as her daughter was pounding her with a large green strapon. Mebuki was moaning loudly as Sakura continued pounding inside of her, her toes curling up at the sensation of her daughter hitting all the right places.

"Oh yes! Keep going! Just like that, Sakura!" she said griping the sheets underneath her. Sakura just nodded and quicked her pace griping her mother's hips. A few seconds later, Mebuki came hard, getting her juices on the floor beneath her. She had the expression of a woman who had been fucked all day despite it being about 2 hours. Sakura slid out of her and began licking the older woman's juices off of the plastic object.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work today." said Mebuki as she sat back on the bed.

"I wish I didn't either." confessed the pink haired ninja as she placed the strapon back inside of a box that was filled with their sex toys. "But Tsunade-sama's a bit short. Besides, I don't mind not going. I'd rather work than go off on a mission."

"Okay then. I need to get back to cleaning anyways." said Mebuki.

Sakura went to go take a shower and put on her clothes. She poked her head into the kitchen. "I'm going to work now."

"Alright. Be safe dear." said Mebuki as Sakura gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, I'm going to have a surprise for you when I come back."

"Oh?" she raised a brow as she continued doing the dishes.

"You'll have to wait until I get back though. Don't worry you'll love it!" Sakura grinned.

"You can't give me a hint?"

"Nope. Like I said it's a surprise." said Sakura as she placed on her shoes. "Bye mom!"

With that, Sakura headed off to work. Meanwhile Mebuki tried guessing what her daughter had in store for her for when she got home. A surprise huh? Hm, it could be anything knowing Sakura. She could only wait until she got back. Sakura meanwhile was outside of the hokage's office and pressed an ear to the door. She didn't hear anything inside. She peeked in and then quickly went inside. She had to hurry up and find it before Tsunade came back from drinking.

Thank goodness that where ever Tsunade went, Shizune and Tonton went too. After locking the office door, she looked through the scrolls in the backroom of her office searching for the forbidden jutsu she had seen once when helping Shizune put up some forbidden scrolls inside. It was a futanari jutsu. She had no clue why it was forbidden and she'd be damned if she asked something as blunt and embarrassing as that. After 10 minutes, she finally found the scroll she was looking for. She quickly looked over it, making sure she got the signs for it down. Once she was sure she had it, she placed it back in the correct place and went back inside.

She locked the door of the office and performed a silencing jutsu. It should last for good while. She closed the blinds and curtains to the office before getting started. She took off her clothes and performed the jutsu on herself. There was a poof of smoke and suddenly she had a long, thick penis that was around 8 inches and a nice set of testicles to go with it. So it worked! She decided to test it out.

She took a seat on her boss's chair so she could get comfortable. If she made too much of a mess, she'd just clean it. She took her impressive cock in her hand and began stroking it with various images of a naked Mebuki in mind. It wasn't long before the pink haired woman was hard and dripping with precum. She brought a single finger down to the tip and took a bit of precum up her lips and licked the substance off of her fingers. She continued stroking her length, moaning as she did so. She reached up and began massaging her left breast while stroking her cock. As she sped up her movements, she gripped her cock tighter as her hips bucked into her hand. She could feel her orgasm coming.

"Oh shit!" Sakura gasped.

She gasped as hot, sticky load sprayed out all over her hands, the chair underneath her, and Tsunade's desk. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her cum off of her hand. She definitely had to try this out on her mom when she got home. Then again she did have some time before she headed home and Tsunade most likely wouldn't be in the for some more hours. She had plenty of time to test it out some more. Smiling to herself, she started back again, enjoying the next experience better than the last.

By the time she had come a fourth time, she reminded herself of where she was and that she needed to leave quickly before someone caught her. She summoned a clone of herself and the two of them quickly cleaned up. Sakura thought about taking her clone on the spot but shook her head. She'd be saving her cock for Mebuki instead. After getting everything clean, Sakura poofed away her clone and put back on her clothes. She cancelled the jutsu on the room before leaving. Sakura quickly made her way home, clearly excited for her surprise for her mother.

Mebuki was in the kitchen preparing dinner once more in nothing but an apron. Sakura snuck up from behind and hugged her, pressing her obvious erection into her bottom. Mebuki was caught off guard by this as she had not heard her daughter come in. Then again she was a ninja, so this was somewhat expected. The thing that caught her off guard the most was the thing poking her.

"Sakura, are you wearing a strapon?" her mother asked. "Did you go to work in that?"

Suddenly she felt it move. What on earth was that? She stared at her daugher. Sakura just turned off the stove and started untying her mother's apron. "You won't need this right now. Let's go into the living room. I wanna show you something."

"Alright then." Mebuki's curiosity was peeked. Just what was she up to? Once they had gotten into the living room and Mebuki took a seat. Sakura casted a soundproofing jutsu before taking off her clothes.

Mebuki couldn't help but to stare at the prize between her daughter's legs. Instead of her vagina, there was a huge erect penis between her legs. The blonde woman drooled at the sight of it after the brief shock of seeing it was over. "Sakura, you...you've got a uh...so this is my surprise huh. I am pleased at this. One thing is for sure though. I do love it."

"You know how last night you said you've always wanted a cock right?" asked Sakura. Mebuki nodded, remembering herself saying so after the two of them had sex again after going out for dinner. "Well I remembered seeing a special jutsu for it in Tsunade-sama's office. While she was gone for the morning, I went in and memorized it. Of course I had to test it out before using it on you. Don't worry, I used my hands. No clones and no one else. So do you think you can take it?"

"Fuck yeah I can." said Mebuki eagerly staring at twitching penis in front of her. "Let's get this thing lubbed up though though."

Mebuki pulled the ninja's hips towards her face and grabbed hold of it. She licked the tip of it before slowly sliding it into her mouth an inch at a time. She had only taken in a few more inches before she found only 6 inches in her mouth. Sakura wanted to shove the whole thing in her mouth and fuck her mouth like crazy, but reframed from doing so. The blonde slowly moved her lips up and down her shaft, then got faster with her movements while occasionally pulling back and licking the tip. Sakura could feel herself coming closer to the edge as she gripped the back of Mebuki's head.

The older woman sensed this and hummed with her mouth still around her lover's cock while her tongue danced around her cock. Sakura gasped and came inside her mouth. Mebuki quickly swallowed her daughter's semen, downing it without a second thought.

"Mmm, delicious, Sakura-chan." she purred, licking her lips. "Now, fuck me right now."

"R-right." Sakura panted. Mebuki laid down on her back while Sakura got on top of her and slowly slid her semi-hard cock inside of her. Once she got all the way in, both women moaned in ecstasy.

Mebuki was so tight and wet. Her pussy gripped her in all the right ways down there. It felt like paradise being inside of her, but also torture at the same time since she couldn't move. She had to give her some time to adjust to her large size. She had to wait until she gave her the signal to start moving. Mebuki moved a little underneath her before telling her to start moving. Sakura happily did so, making sure to go slowly at first and then start moving a bit faster.

"Faster! Go faster!" Mebuki pleaded as she wrapped her legs and arms around the pink haired ninja. Sakura went as fast as she could grunting as she did so. She locked lips with the older woman before kissing on her neck and whispering dirty things in her ears.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" whispered the pink haired woman. "You like this don't you, you dirty little whore?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Fuck yes I do!"

"Who's my filthy little slut?"

"I am!" she cried out. "Ah! Sakura!"

"Mebuki!" she gasped. Sakura quickly flipped with over with quick reflexes so that Mebuki was on top of her. "Ride me like you did last night."

Mebuki could only moan as she bounced on her daughter's cock while Sakura gripped her ass. Man she had a nice ass on her. Soon Sakura came deep inside of her, filling up the older woman with her hot cum. Mebuki moaned as Sakura came inside of her, as the sensation of her cumming made her orgasm too. The blonde woman barely had time to calm down from before as Sakura made her get down on her knees and push her cock back inside of her.

The pink haired ninja penetrated her to the hilt, before pounding her from behind as the sound of of skin on skin could be heard in the room. Sakura slammed her mother's ass, causing the older woman to gasp and moan in pleasure. "You liked that huh?"

"Oh yes!" said Mebuki. "Shit, just like that!"

Sakura reached underneath and began tugging on her mother's nipples while still fucking her from behind. Both women loved this position. Sakura was about to reach much deeper places than she previously had. They would have to do doggy style more often. Soon she could feel her lover's cock twitch inside of her, telling her that Sakura was close to coming again. Sakura let out a load grunt and once again flooded the blonde with her cum.

"Sakura, please do it again." Mebuki whimpered. "It feels so good at this angle...could you maybe pull on my hair this time?"

"Of course, mom." Sakura said grinning. "But first let me do something first."

Using medical ninjtsu, she casted a jutsu to allow them to go on for much longer. Afterwards, she quickly stroked herself again, quickly getting hard again with the site of the older woman's glistening cunt looking back at her. She rubbed her cock against the lips before penetrating her once more. She had one hand on her hip while the other one was on Mebuki's head.

"Oh fuck yes! Just like that!" she cried out.

"Shit, I'm about to come again!" Sakura pulled out of the older woman and shoved her cock in her face. Mebuki opened her mouth as Sakura came on her face and into her mouth. She licked it off and swallowed it while Sakura licking a bit off herself.

"Now what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked as she stroked her semi hard cock.

"You can make shadow clones right?"

"Only a few. Not as many as Naruto though."

"Well could you summon a few?" Mebuki asked. Sakura smiled.

"I don't see why not." she stood up and summon 4 other Sakuras, all of them sporting a large erection. One of the laid down on the floor.

"Come over here and let me fuck that nice ass of your's." she grinned. Mebuki obeyed and sat down on the clone Sakura's penis while Sakura positioned her mother's hand on her cock and another did the same. The fourth clone put her mouth over her erection and began fucking the MILF's face.

Mebuki loved being taken like this as the clone in front of her fucked her face and the other Sakuras moaned as she jerked them off and pounded her. The Sakura underneath her grunted and slapped her ass while the Sakura on the right of her fisted her hair while the one in front forced her cock down her willing throat while Mebuki moaned around it. All five came inside and on her. Mebuki swallowed it all.

All of them pulled out and began rubbing themselves once more. Mebuki sat there on her knees, licking the semen off her her fingers. Sakura thought she looked hot ass covered in her cum a she began stroking her still hardened cock. She licked her lips at the site of her cum leaking out of her ass. She'd be using this jutsu a hell of a lot more in the future.

"Mom, I'm about to cum!" Sakura gasped.

"Ah me too!" said her clones.

"Cum all over me!" Mebuki said licking her lips. "Cum all over my face like I'm your cum dumpster!"

The clones and Sakura came over the older woman's face, nearly covering her whole face and head with their semen. Once they came, they all poofed bringing their experiences with them to the original which caused Sakura to cum once more at the thought of it, shooting her load on her mother once more.

Sakura, feeling a bit tired flopped down on the couch. Mebuki wiped her face, making sure that her daughter's cum didn't go to waste. After cleaning herself up, she crawled between Sakura's legs. "Oh dear, you've made quite a mess on yourself. Let me help you."

Mebuki got to work, cleaning off her daughter's cock while sliding a finger inside of her. Sakura gasped and ran her fingers through her lover's hair. Once she cleaned it off, she got on the couch with the younger woman and began kissing her. Sakura pulled away after a while.

"Marry me." she whispered in her ear.

Mebuki looked surprised at her daughter. She wanted to marry her? She wasn't too sure about doing it despite being in love with her. Then again with the affair they had been carrying on with, it wouldn't hurt to do so. However that meant leaving the Hidden Leaf Village and going somewhere nobody would know them which wouldn't be too hard for her, although she couldn't speak for the pink haired ninja.

"Alright, I'll marry you." said Mebuki. "But we'll have to go someplace where no one knows either of us. We'll go when you have extended time off. Then we can sneak off and be together."

"Okay. Tomorrow I'll grab some maps from work so I can see where we could go." said Sakura. "It's going to have to be pretty far from home. I can't have us running into anybody we know. With me being a part of Naruto's team, I'm pretty hard to miss."

"Especially with your hair." said Mebuki brushing Sakura's hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Come on, let's take a bath together." said Sakura getting up. Making the signs, Sakura made her penis disappear. Grabbing her lover's hand, the two of them went upstairs for a nice relaxing bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was packing up her things in her suitcase, only leaving behind things she wouldn't need. She had already mapped out where the two of them would be and they would head off on their own during Sakura's extended week off. As Sakura looked out the window, she got an idea. She went downstairs to her mother.

"Hey mom, come here for a minute." said the pink haired ninja.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Mebuki coming into her daughter's room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me today and take a walk around Konoha." said Sakura. "You know get a last view around the village before we leave."

"Like a tour of the village?"

"Kind of." Mebuki noticed a certain look on her daughter's face and smirked.

"Oh really? And what all will we be doing on this 'tour', Sakura?"

"I'll let you know when we get to our first location." she purred as she moved her lover's hair our of her face. "I have something fantastic in mind."

"If it's anything like your last surprise, I look forward to it."

"Just one thing though." said Sakura pulling her close. "From now on, you're going to call me Mistress or Master and you're going to wear this collar."

Sakura held out a pink collar with the words "Mebuki Property of Sakura Haruno" on a golden plate.

"It's wonderful, thank you, Sa...I mean mistress." Mebuki blushed as Sakura placed on the collar.

"I wanted to put cum dumpster on your collar or slut on there, but I figured putting on your name would be fine. Besides, I wouldn't want anybody else seeing your collar and getting ideas." she said kissing her cheek. "Now go get ready, I'm gonna fuck you where ever I please today and I dare you to challenge your mistress today."

Mebuki moaned softly, turned on by her daughter's word. "N-not so loudly, mistress. Kizashi is still in the house."

"I'll do whatever I please with you." said Sakura pressing her close and squeezing her ass hard. "Now go get ready and quick before I changed my mind. I wanna make the most of this day as possible."

"As you wish." Mebuki smiled as she left out of her daughter's bedroom to get ready for the day ahead while Sakura did the same thing. Once she was done getting ready, she went into Sakura's room. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Sure am. Come on..but first." Sakura placed a scarf around her mother's neck. "Let's just keep this hidden for a while. I don't want anyone ruining our fun after seeing this."

She nodded and the two set out for town. Sakura suggested that the first place they went was the hokage's office. Once inside, Sakura unlocked the office door and gestured for her mother to go inside. Mebuki looked around as Sakura closed the curtains so nobody could see inside and checked inside of the backroom of the office to make sure no one was there.

"So what are we doing here, mistress?" asked the blonde woman.

"Take off your clothes, whore." said Sakura. "We're going too have some fun in the office today."

"In here? Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning your mistress, Mebuki?" Sakura glared at her. "I believe you should be obeying your mistress without question. I know what I'm doing."

Mebuki stripped off her clothes, revealing that she was wearing a lacy black see through bra and a pair of matching lacy crotch-less see-through underwear. Sakura licked her lips at the site as the older woman removed her bra and sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"So where is the hokage?" asked Mebuki as Sakura got in-between her legs.

"Around this time of day, she goes for a drink." she said as she slid her underwear down her smooth creamy legs.

"Seriously? At this...ah!" Mebuki moaned as Sakura sucked on her clit and slid two fingers inside of her wet heat.

"Yep, that's Tsunade-sama for you." she purred as she twisted and turned her fingers inside of her mother. "She's a good hokage and kuniochi, but she loves her alcohol. That's one of the many things she's good at doing. Drinking."

Mebuki just moaned in replay as Sakura removed her fingers and pressed her lips and tongue on her vagina, thrusting her tongue deep inside of her while holding the older woman's legs apart. Mebuki held onto the back of her head as Sakura fucked her with her tongue. She gasped and came all over Sakura's waiting mouth. After lapping up her juices, Sakura pulled away and stripped off her clothes, revealing her already hardened cock. She grabbed the lube out of her bag and squirted some on her erection. Still stroking her hardness, she sat back into Tsunade's chair.

"Come over here and ride me, whore." said Sakura with one hand behind her head while her other hand was pleasuring herself. Mebuki came over, although she hesitated a little. It seemed wrong to be having sex in the hokage's office let alone in her chair, but what the was gone and Sakura was smart enough to have a backup plan just in case. Mebuki braced her herself on Sakura, placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she positioned her daughter's erection to her entrance.

Sakura moaned as she was buried to the hilt inside of her. She grabbed her hips as she began riding her lover, with the chair squeaking beneath them as they went at it like animals. Sakura smacked her ass. "You like it don't you, Mebuki-chan? You love riding my big thick cock, don't you, you little shameless whore? You're my little cum-dumpster and no one else's. You'll fuck me and only me until the day one of us dies, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mistress!" whimpered Mebuki as she gripped the younger woman's shoulders. "I'm yours and only yours!"

"That right, know your place!" Sakura smirked as she slapped her ass again. "Shit I'm about to cum."

"Please cum inside of me, ma'am!" she gasped.

Sakura nodded and came inside of her. After filling her up with her cum, she ordered Mebuki to get off of her and bend over. Mebuki nodded and braced herself on the desk. Sakura pushed herself in without warning and began pounding her without mercy. The blonde woman reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit as she was coming closer to the edge. After a few more minutes, Mebuki came around her lover's cock, her walls twitching and closing in tighter around her erection. Sakura groaned in pleasure at the sensation and it wasn't long before she could feel herself about to come. She pulled out and came on her mother's ass and back. Afterwards Sakura reached again for her bag and pulled out a camera.

"What are you doing, Sak...I mean mistress?"

"I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life, Mebuki-chan." said Sakura smiling. "Now be a good girl and spread your legs a bit more."

Mebuki obeyed her master and looked at the camera so Sakura could see her face as she made a peace sign. Sakura snapped a picture of her and then came closer to her mother's dripping pussy. She snapped a picture of the beautiful site and then made a shadow clone. The clone sat next to her on the desk and spread her lower lips apart letting Sakura see all of her glory. She snapped the picture and resisted the urge to lick her clean. Clone Sakura turned around, letting the camera view her pussy also along with Mebuki's. Sakura took a picture of this too before changing places with her clone.

She then ran her tongue along her body, licking up every drop of cum on her body while Mebuki gathered some up with her hands and tasted the salty, but sweet taste of the pink haired ninja's semen. After cleaning her up, she pressed her lips against the older woman's allowing her to taste her cum. Pulling away, she went back down between her legs and flickered her tongue inside to clean out her mother's pussy and move onto the next location. After getting as much cum as she could out of her, she poofed away her clone and looked over the pictures after getting dressed.

"These are good." said Sakura. "I'll defiantly have put all of them in a scrapbook!"

"Can I see them, mistress." asked Mebuki as she placed her scarf over her collar.

"Later, Mebuki-chan." said Sakura putting away her camera and pictures. "Right now we're on a tight schedule and there's no time for lollygagging."

Mebuki nodded although a bit frustrated at the thought of having to wait until later to see the photos. They quickly cleaned up any evidence of their pleasure and headed out after Sakura did a quick check of the hallway. The two left the hokage's building and headed to the library for more fun. Along the way, she saw Ino.

"Hey, Sakura and auntie." the blonde ninja greeted the pair.

"Good afternoon, Ino." said Mebuki. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Just running some errands for my mom. By the way Sakura, I was wondering if I could borrow that yellow bikini of your's for the weekend."

"Oh sure. I think it's your's anyways isn't it?" asked Sakura. Meanwhile inner Sakura was starting to flare up out of annoyance. **_'_ _Grr! Get outta my way, Ino-Pig! I'm on a roll and I'm trying to fuck in as many places as I can! You're getting in the way, shannaro!'_**

"I don't think so...you know I think it's Tenten's. I can't remember."

"Well go by the house and get it out of my top drawer." said Sakura. "My dad's home so he can let you in."

"Alright, thanks!" Ino said her goodbyes and left. Sakura then sighed in relief.

"She's gone thank goodness."

"She's a nice girl." said Mebuki. "Because of her, you started coming out of your shell more."

"I guess, but she can also be a pain in the ass too." said Sakura.

She could remember the days when her and Ino used to compete for Sasuke's affection. She shook her head in amusement at those days. Now she was glad that she had gotten over him and realized who she should be with. If it wasn't for Sasuke leaving, she never would be with the one person who filled her with joy and showered her with affection.

"You know, if you want I could arrange a little something with Ino." said Sakura in a teasing and seductive tone as they stopped and looked at some clothes being displayed in the window. "I'm pretty sure she would love for you to fuck her. She's a bit ignorant in the bed since she's a virgin, but I'm pretty sure she would love to feel you inside of her. Maybe I could get her in the bedroom and claim her as a little pet too."

"You're not serious are you?" asked Mebuki pouting.

"What afraid she might replace you?"

"N-no, mistress. I just don't feel like sharing!"

"I don't like sharing either, but yet I share you with dad."

"Oh please. He hasn't touched me since you were 5!" said Mebuki as they continued down the street.

"That just means you've been bottling up some sexual tenion for some time then." Sakura smirked. "Now I see why you can go so long in bed."

"Where next?" asked the older Haruno.

"The library." The two headed towards the large building their hearts beating in excitement for the upcoming event ahead.

Once inside, Sakura quickly scanned for anybody she knew inside. There were a few people inside including around 2 children, a teenager, and a few adults. Sakura decided to head to the seventh floor of the building with her lover. Up there very few ventured up there as they were either too lazy to climb that high, were afraid of heights, or just didn't need anything up there. Once there, Sakura picked a bookshelf where they would have both privacy and enough time to gather their things in case someone came their way. Sakura sent out four shadow clones to scan the area. Once they came back and reported no one was on their floor or the one underneath them, she had them set up in various places on their floor on the other floor to make sure no one was coming while summoning two more to both film them and take pictures. Combined with her ninja training Sakura had the perfect set up.

"I hope we don't get caught in here."

"Keep quiet and nobody will, Mebuki-chan. Now take off those clothes, whore." she whispered. Mebuki looked through the books as best she could as she took off her clothes and removed her scarf. "Good now on your knees."

Mebuki got down on her knees as Sakura freed her penis. Mebuki opened up her mouth and Sakura slammed her dick all the way inside of her mouth, causing her to gag on her cock which caused her to moan above the blonde woman. Still grabbing her head she pulled her cock back out of her mouth and slapped her face with her length and rubbed it against her face. Mebuki licked the sides of it, tracing the sensitive nerves on the nicely sized cock before licking the tip of her cock and lapping up the pre-cum that flowed from the tip. She then took it inside of her mouth, sucking on it eagerly.

"Don't touch herself." Sakura hissed at her lover as she noticed her hand inside of her panties.

Mebuki quickly stopped and placed her hand on Sakura's legs as Sakura continued fucking her face. Sakura bit her lip as she thrust into her lover's face and with a grunt, she came without warning into Mebuki's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as her daughter shot her load into her mouth. Not wanting to spill any, she swallowed as much as she could. Given her previous practices with both past lovers and especially Sakura's father, she swallowed a lot more than what most women could.

"Stand up." Mebuki stood up and removed her underwear. Sakura picked her up and pressed her against the wall and thrust inside of her. Sakura began fucking her like a rabbit while the older woman tried holding back the urge to cry out Sakura's name.

"Shit you feel so good!" Sakura whispered.

"D-damn it mistress!" she hissed as Sakura kept hitting her hidden secret spot. "Shit it feels so good at this angle."

"I'm going to fuck you on the floor next." said Sakura. "Just like the dirty little bitch you are."

"A-ah!" she moaned. "Master!"

Sakura looked to see if anyone was coming. Luckily no one did. Sakura gripped Mebuki tighter as she felt herself about to come. She put her lover on the floor and made her get on her knees and buried herself back inside, slamming her cock inside of the woman. The pair kept at it, with Sakura being carefully not to be too loud as her thighs slapped against Mebuki's perfect ass. Thankfully they were alone on the floor and both were close to the edge.

Sakura quickened her pace and grabbed Mebuki's hips harder, trying to break her hips in the process. Sakura grunted a little and came inside of her. Mebuki followed closely behind her, her walls squeezing around her lover's cock making sure every drop was inside of her. After coming down for their high, Sakura and Mebuki had their pictures taken in different poses in the library with the other clone snapping pictures of them. Sakura pretending to read a book while Mebuki was licking her pussy, Mebuki and Sakura nude while pressed again a bookshelf, Mebuki with a book in front of her crotch with a shy and sexy look on her face, and Sakura sitting on a reading table with Mebuki fucking her with a red strapon.

"Now for the next location, but first..." Sakura pulled out a small vibrator and slipped it inside of Mebuki. "Let's see how well you do until we get to our next location, pet."

"Mistress, I don't know if I can handle it, but I will for you." Mebuki blushed as Sakura pressed it deeper. "Will you be turning it on now?"

"I can't say. Maybe now, later, in a minute. Maybe never. Who knows?" She shrugged as she put on her clothes. "Come on I've got more places I want to go before the day's over."

Mebuki put on her clothes as Sakura poofed away her clones and put away her things. The two then left out of the library and headed to their next location. They went into a clothing store together and browsed through some clothes. Looking around, Sakura called over Mebuki who was looking over some pants at another clothing rack.

"Hm?" she asked coming over. Sakura peered over her shoulder. No one was down her aisle so she smiled as she gestured her to lean over the rack. Mebuki leaned over to where Sakura could whisper into her ear.

"I want you to touch my cock right here."

"R-right here?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, just stick your hand through here." She reached through the clothes.

"But what about...?"

"Let me worry about that." she hissed. "Just start doing it."

 **M** ebuki gulped, both nervous and excited. She reached through and started stroking her length through the clothes. Sakura had spread apart the clothes so her cock wasn't touching the clothes while keeping an eye on everyone in the clothing store. Mebuki bit her lip, trying to resist the urge to jump inside of the clothes and start sucking on the throbbing cock. Instead she just relished in the fact that she was the only one touching it and ejoying the beauty of the moment. She slide her finger over the swollen tip and traced it back down to the bottom before repeating the cycle. Sakura felt close to coming and quickly snapped a picture of her mother with her hand on her cock.

"Come down this way." Sakura said tucking away her erection, careful not to cum at that moment. Mebuki followed her daughter to the back of the store where the changing rooms were. She saw that Sakura had a hideous looking dress in front of her which she suspected that her daughter only had it to cover up her bulge.

In the changing area, an old woman was leaving out of one of the stalls and the rest of them were empty. Sakura gestured for Mebuki to come inside of the stall with her and the blonde woman headed inside and Sakura shut the door. Once inside, Sakura pushed her against the wall of the stall and down on the bench, spread her legs, and buried herself deep inside of her. She thrust inside of her and kissed her passionately as they made love inside of the stall. Mebuki pulled off her shirt and massaged her breasts as Sakura fucked her. The pink haired ninja took one of her breasts in her mouth, biting down on her nipple and sucking on it.

"S-shit Sakura! Just like that! Oh fuck yes!" she reached down and smacked her ass. "Fuck me like I know you can! Aaah! Oh hell yes!"

"I'm about to...ah!" Sakura gasped, pulled out, and thrust into her ass. She grunted as she came inside of her ass. Mebuki moaned as she kept pleasuring her self, thrusting her fingers inside of her cunt. Sakura snapped a picture of Mebuki pleasuring herself before making a clone to film her lapping up the cum flowing out of her ass.

 **"How does it taste?" asked the clone softly.**

"Delicious." said Sakura licking the cum from her lips. Mebuki whimpered.

"Mistress, please stick your tongue inside of my pussy!" she whimpered. Sakura turned back to her mother and dipped her tongue inside, making sure to spread apart her lips to get more access to her insides. The clone pouted.

"This is so unfair! You two are so mean for making me film you both going at it and not include me."

"That is true." Sakura smiled. "Take off your clothes and let our pet give it to you."

The clone removed her panties and got on stood on the bench pushing up her shirt so the camera could focus on her face, licking her clit and thrusting her tongue inside of her pussy while also making sure to film Sakura eating out the older woman. Soon Mebuki came into Sakura's mouth while said woman's clone moaned above her as sucked on her clit and teased it. Sakura pulled away from the older woman's pussy and grabbed the camera from the clone. She pressed her lips to the clone's mouth, sharing the taste with her while filming herself doing it. Soon the clone came too and poofed away. It was just in the nick of time too since Sakura heard someone else come into the changing room. The two got dressed and cleaned up any evidence of their love making there.

The younger woman placed the dress in the right place and the two then bought a few clothes and lingiue for themselves. After dropping off their things, Sakura and Mebuki went back off on their walk. "Since you were a good cum dumpster and as well a good girl, where now?"

"Hm...how about a secret spot I know about?"

"A secret spot?"

"Yes, like a beach. Nobody knows where it is...well except your father, but we haven't been there since before you were born." said Mebuki. She smiled a little a bit as if looking back on a fond memory. "It's a perfect place."

Mebuki lead the way to the next spot. It was a lake with a small clean beach. It was nice and pretty. It also had a very romantic feel to it too. "It's amazing. How come you've never taken me here before?"

"To be honest, it's been a while since I've been here and I've almost completely forgotten about it until today. Your father and I used to come here all the time to make love. As a matter of fact, this is where you were conceived."

"You know, that's really kind of a turn off. Almost, but not quite." said Sakura.

"We should make this our special place since your father has no use for it now."

"I have a better idea." The pink haired ninja smiled. "Let's do it on the lake."

"The lake?"

 **"** Of course. We've done it in the water before haven't we? Now we can do it above water."

"Hm...that sounds pretty hot." said Mebuki grinning. "Alright, let's do it."

Using their combined chakra, two were able to stand on water. Sakura and Mebuki took off their clothes and went on the water. Sakura laid down on the surface of the water and Mebuki held Sakura's cock in place as she slide down onto it. She rocked her hips a bit before bouncing up and down on her cock, over time going faster and faster. Sakura cursed and moaned her lover's name, loving how she was riding her like crazy. She waved a hand up signaling the shadow clone on the beach. The clone gave her the thumbs up and turned on the vibrator, which caused both woman double the pleasure, especially Sakura with her extra sensitive cock. She pushed her hair out of the older woman's face and held her hips. She felt so good riding on her cock like a good little slut. The way she looked as she bounced on her length, moaned her name, and the sweat mixed in with the cool water splashing around them made her look so hot. Sakura once more came inside of her, coating her insides with her cum while Mebuki kept going until she too came around her.

Mebuki climbed off of her and began kissing her lover before they headed back. Sakura turned to the clone that had been filming them. "Did you get everything?"

"Sure did!" said the clone grinning. "It would have been a better shot if I got on the water, but I stayed back here because the waves were a little high out there."

"It'll be fine." she put away the camera. "Alright, let's go."

The pair got on the beach and dried themselves off before heading to the next location. The training fields were next. Outside there were a few people training and luckily most were just academy students. They seemed to be playing with paper shurikens. They didn't go too far and so where they were going, the shurikens and children playing with them wouldn't follow. Sakura dragged her mother into the bushes, far away from the children and the few genin ninjas outside.

"Take everything except your panties, Mebuki-chan." she purred as she whipped out her cock. The blonde woman took off her clothes and bra.

"Now what, mistress?"

"Lay down on the ground on your back like a good girl."

Mebuki was confused but did as her mistress asked. Sakura got on top of her and placed her cock between her breasts. Her mother saw what she wanted and squeezed her breasts around the younger woman's cock. Sakura thrust into her boobs, with her mother licking it everytime it reached her lips. As usual, a clone was nearby recording it, another one snapped pictures, and a third and fourth watched for any incoming people. Sakura didn't last very long and came on her face and chest while Mebuki moaned both from having more of her favorite substance on her face and her orgasm from the still vibrating object inside of her. Sakura helped clean off her face and breasts with her mouth before they got dressed.

As they went through the village, looking around once more at the village they had lived in for nearly their whole lives, Sakura suggested going out for some lunch. They got a private booth in the back. As they were looking over the menu, she felt something rub her crotch. It felt like a foot. She peeked from around her menu at her mother and then she turned back to her menu. Sakura readjusted the while table cloth so that it covered her crotch area. She pulled out it out and made sure it rested where it didn't touch her chair. Mebuki reached up a foot and found her cock there. From the way her foot moved, Sakura could tell she was surprised to find it out. Sakura opened up the lube bottle as quietly as she could and squirted it on her cock, lubbing it up.

"Mom." whispered Sakura. When her mother peeked, she mouthed foot job before going back behind her menu. Mebuki reached underneath the table and cupped her soft feet around Sakura's cock. The pink haired ninja rubbed her equally soft hairless legs as she rubbed it. Mebuki either must have done it before or she was just a natural at this. Sakura thrust into her feet, loving the way her feet squeezing and touched her. Her toes danced along the young woman's cock and her foot would sometimes reach down and carefully play with her balls.

Just then the waitress came in. "Can I take your orders?"

"Just a moment." Mebuki and Sakura placed down their menus while Sakura was trying not to moan or reveal she was getting a footjob under the table. Mebuki pushed away the curtains and handed the young woman their menus. She calmy ordered her meal while pleasuring Sakura at the same time. Damn she was so evil!

Sakura managed to give the woman her order without moaning. Once she wrote them down and left, Sakura swore under her breath and came all over her lover's feet as Mebuki closed the curtains. "Damn it, that was hot."

"I haven't done that in a while and I've still got it!" she giggled. She then sighed. "But now my feet are cover with mistress's cum."

"Let me take care of that." Sakura got underneath the table and began licking up her own come. While she was down there, she pulled down her pants and panties. "I see I left it on and you've been getting off under here too. Let me clean you up down here too."

Sakura began kissed her pussy and got comfortable before tasting her wet pussy once more. Sakura cleaned her up down there and managed to do so just before the waitress came back with their food. As they ate and chatted for a while reached inside of her bag for a wine cup she bought for her lover. Mebuki excused herself in the middle of their chat and Sakura went to work. She stroked herself back to hardness and continued masturbating until she came inside of the cup. She managed to repeat this action once more until the glass was most to the brim.

She then came back from the bathroom and Sakura quickly closed the curtain. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Sakura grinned as she handed her a glass of her cum. Mebuki smiled and licked her lips, downing the thick, white liquid.

"Not so fast. I was luckily I could make that cup full so fast." said Sakura smiling.

"Well maybe you shouldn't taste so good."

After lunch, the two headed off again, making sure to take in all the sites and sounds before leaving the village. Once it turned night fall, Sakura and Mebuki headed to the hot springs for a nice relaxing bath. While changing, Sakura made sure to extract the vibrator an place it with their things. Once in the bath, Mebuki gave Sakura a handjob underneath the hot water. Sure others were around them, but they payed them no mind. Mebuki enjoyed the thrill of stroking her off in front of others although they couldn't see her. Sakura was pretty sure if they did see her lover's technique, they'd all be jealous. Heck only the bravest of them all would ask. Sakura grabbed her hand underneath the water and pulled her towards the other end of the springs. Once over there, Sakura sat on the edge and allowed Mebuki to suck her cock until she came.

Sakura gasped her lover's name softly, only saying it loud enough for her to hear and came into her mouth. Mebuki swallowed her cum and helped her slid back into the water for a passionate kiss. The two stayed in the water for a bit longer before heading out again for the hospital. Sakura went inside and grabbed the keys for the room she wanted from the back. She lead her to the third floor and locked the door behind them. Since she had the keys on her, nobody would be able to come in.

"Why are we in here, mistress?"

"I'm going to fuck you in here." she said seductively. She pulled out her green double ended dildo. "My pussy hurts so much and it's aching for you so bad! I'm pretty sure you want some more too."

The two women sat on the bed both taking one end and sucking on it as if it was a real cock. After getting it wet and lubed up, Sakura and Mebuki turned around and pressed each end inside of themselves. After adjusting to the size, both moved back and fourth on the green dildo moaning each others names in the process. Sakura bit her lip trying not to make too much noise as the green fake cock fucked her insides. The blonde woman reached back and grabbed her ass, pressing her ass to her her's and wiggled her bottom against her's. The pair gripped the covers, swearing as they rode the dildo. Sakura cried out, her cries muffled out by her biting down on her finger while Mebuki quickened her pace for a few more seconds until she two came. The pink haired ninja pulled it out of them and pressed the end that was inside of Mebuki into her mouth while Mebuki did the same with Sakura's end. The two put on their clothes and headed out again, with Sakura making sure she put the keys back into their proper place and the sheets on the bed discarded.

The next place was at another restaurant where Mebuki gave Sakura a blow job in their private booth. After receiving their food, Sakura fucked her in the seat where she was sitting at before engaging in their meal. The restaurant sex they had had been Sakura's favorite so far as the restaurant was packed that night a well as loud and there was a slim chance anyone heard them going at it. If they had, no one had the balls to come over and stop them. That or they didn't care or know what they were doing or where the sound was coming from.

The next place was the ramen shop. It was closed, but Sakura knew a way in. She pulled off the vent of the resturant and slipped inside with Mebuki. They went into the front of the little restaurant and Sakura had Mebuki get on the counter top. Sakura got on top of her and slowly slipped inside of her. She looked back at the shadow clone. "Are you getting this?"

"Yes thanks to this camera light." she whispered.

"Master, please fuck me!" Mebuki wrapped her arm around her lover's hips. "I need your cum inside me!"

"Be patient whore." said Sakura.

She turned on her vibrator and began thrusting inside of her, pounding her against the normally clean counter top. Mebuki gasped as Sakura bit her skin, giving her hickeys to mark her as her own. Letting everyone know that she belong to her! The blonde woman's toes curled up in ecstasy as Sakura kept pounding her in all the right places. After cumming inside of her, Sakura pulled her off the counter and fucked her on the stools. Mebuki came loudly with Sakura pulling out of her, pushing her on the ground, placed her cock inside of her mouth, and came down her ready throat. The couple cleaned up once more and left after making sure nobody had seen them.

The last place was on a rooftop. Sakura ordered Mebuki to strip down and also take off her clothes as well. Sakura picked up Mebuki from behind and placed her above her cock's tip while the older woman faced away from her and towards the village. She slid her down and thrust inside of her. "Shit!"

Sakura began fucking her while Mebuki moaned at the fact that she was getting fucked high up in the air with everyone seeing her in all of her glory. "Who do you belong to?"

"M-my mistress! Ah! Fuck!" she swore as Sakura pounded her, getting her cock deep inside of her.

"Who's your mistress, Mebuki?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno! Aaaaah!" she swore under her breath.

"Me and only me!" The pink haired ninja then thrust up one final time and came inside of her as Mebuki cried out. The younger woman pulled her off of her cock and the clone got in closer to tape the thick globs of cum coming out of her. Sakura put her down and began kissing her. Sakura then made her cock disappear and pulled out a strapon.

Mebuki put on the red strapon while Sakura got on her hands and knees. She lubed up her fake cock and slowly slid it inside of Sakura until it was all the way in. The blonde woman then began pounding her with it, their noises of passion clear enough for those who heard it. Sakura didn't care who heard her screams or saw her if they could. She loved Mebuki and she's dared anyone who saw them like this to try and stop them. With one final cry, she came throwing her head back and saying her lover's name. Once the older Haruno pulled out, they held each other and kissed each other as if they wouldn't see each other for months. They placed on their clothes and got from on top of the building together. Hand in hand, the pair went home together.

"Hey, girls. Have a nice night out?" asked Kizashi from the couch.

"Yes, we have a fun time together." said his wife smiling.

"That's great. By the way Sakura, Ino told me to tell you she came by and got that swim suit."

"I hope you didn't crack any of your lame jokes again." said Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Hmph! You and your mother don't have a sense of humor at all!"

"I'm off to bed. Good night dad. Night mom." Sakura kissed her mother's cheek before heading to bed.

"Night Sakura." said Kizashi waving a hand.

As Sakura took a shower, she looked back at today's events. She had a fun day having sex just about everywhere and there was also an exciting thrill about running around having sex and trying not to get caught, which they hadn't. It had been an eventful day and she didn't regret a single moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ino was on her way to Sakura's house. The bikini she grabbed turned out to be the wrong one, as she had been in a hurry to grab it since she had to hurry back and go on a mission with her team. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she found Kizashi leaving the house.

"Hey, Uncle Kizashi." said Ino. "Is Sakura in? I grabbed the wrong thing yesterday."

"She's still in the house I believe." said Kizashi. "If not, I'm pretty sure she's won't mind if you coming by and get what you came for."

"Alright, see you later then." Ino headed out while Kizashi headed out the house.

Ino took off her shoes and started to go up the stairs. Once she got into Sakura room, she turned the knob and just barely cracked it open when she heard strange noises from inside. She peeked inside and her eyes widened at what she saw. Sakura, who was only wearing a pair of red panties, was on her belly licking the pussy of Mebuki who was fully naked and was blushing with an erotic look on her face. The first thing Ino should have been done was be disgusted, burst in on them, and tell them off. However Ino did the complete opposite. She watched, turned on by the display.

"Ah, right there, mistress!" moaned the blonde woman. "Don't stop!"

Ino watched as her best friend fucked the woman in front of her, rubbing her fingers between her legs as she watched the pair going at it. Sakura was pretty good at what she was doing as she fingered her lover's pussy and teased the snub between her legs as the woman she was pleasuring was screaming out Sakura's name and acting like a bitch in heat. The blonde teen was aroused by the noises coming out of the bedroom. She couldn't help but to think that Sakura was pretty selfish for keeping this juicy stuff to herself.

Mebuki let out a loud gasp and came on Sakura's face. She licked the sweet smelling juices up and then brought herself up to the older woman and started making out with her. Ino decided she couldn't take too much more of just watching them and walked in.

"Well well what do we have here?" said Ino.

"Ino!" said Sakura sitting up fast. "W-what are you doing here?"

The pink haired ninja had turned pale at the site of her best friend. Her heart was beating fast and she was already afraid and nervous of what would happen next. Ino had that smug look on her face that Sakura hated so much. The only thing she could do was sit there in fear and take whatever came next. That or do something drastic.

"I came by to drop that swim suit I got yesterday because it was the wrong one. Instead of finding just you, I walk in on the two of you fucking like rabbits.

"Ino, look..."

"No, no, Sakura." said Ino grinning. "Let me finish. I can't believe I had to walk in on you two instead of you telling me about it, Sakura. Why didn't you tell me about it? Did you think I would try and steal her away from you or something?"

Mebuki and Sakura didn't know what to say. The pink haired ninja took a deep breath and said, "What do you want, Ino?"

"What do I want? I want to watch." said Ino.

"You what?" Sakura was thrown off by this. "You mean you want to watch us right here?"

"If you think you can handle it, Sakura." Ino said smiling. "Then again, if you're like you were back then at the chunnin exams, maybe I'd be better off doing it myself."

"In your dreams, Ino!" snapped Sakura. "She's mine!"

"Then show me what you've got then, Sakura." Ino took a seat in a nearby chair. "We've got all day. You can do it...unless you know you're not as good as your mom was making you out to be."

"I'm about to make you eat your words then." said Sakura. Return to between her girlfriend's legs and went to work. 'Ino doesn't think I'm any good, huh? I'll show her a thing or two.'

Sakura slid her tongue up and down her wet lips, before wiggling it inside. Mebuki was wetter and breathing harder then usual, perhaps that the mere thought of someone watching them. She did sucked the blonde's clit gently before swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub with her talented tongue.

Ino watched in complete interest as Sakura fucked her with her tongue and took in the wonderful sounds coming from the older blonde woman in the room. Mebuki seemed to be really enjoying herself and was having a good time while Sakura was fucking her with her tongue. The ninja wanted to touch her while watching them go at it or even beg them to let her join in the fun, but she kept her arms folded as she sat back and watched them. Sakura slid two fingers in and thrust them inside of the older woman, wiggling them around and thrusting them at different angles. Mebuki moaned out the younger woman's name as they kept hitting all the right places as she clutched the sheets and cried out Sakura's name.

"Oh shit! I'm about to cum!" she whimpered.

"Come for me, Mebuki-chan!" she whispered before spreading her lips and placed her tongue inside. Mebuki gasped and came into Sakura's awaiting mouth. She drank all of it up rather quickly, licking her lips afterwards.

"I must say, I'm impressed." said Ino. "I had no clue you were so talented in the bedroom. How long have the two of you been doing this for?"

"For a while now actually." said Sakura having temporarily forgotten about the blonde woman. Truly she was about to fuck the older woman before Ino reminded them she was there too. "Actually we were planning on leaving the village and getting married."

"Oh really?"

"Please don't tell anyone, Ino." said Sakura. "This is really important to us."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone..." assured Ino. Then she put on a sly grin. "...for a price."

"What do you mean?"

"I want in on it."

"I don't know." Sakura didn't feel like sharing with Ino at all, but if it meant Ino wouldn't run off and tell people, she'd have to risk it. Though at the same time, Mebuki was her's.

"Come on, Sakura. It won't be so bad." said her mother.

"But...okay fine, but know your place, Ino. This is still my house and if you want in on this, you're going to be the submissive, like it or not." said Sakura.

"We'll see." said Ino smirking although on the inside she was grinning like crazy and excited for what was to come. "Let's get these panties off."

Just as Ino started to remove her underwear, Sakura slapped away her hand. "Not so fast, Ino. You haven't let me do my thing yet."

Sakura casted her jutsu and soon a bulge began growing. Ino was taken aback at first, but started drooling in excitement as her best friend's cock growth to full length and was fully erect. The other ninja couldn't help but to stand back in both awe and with desire. Using a kunai from her pocket, she ripped off Sakura's underwear in a hurry. In a flash the large cock was free as a bird and smacked the other woman in the face.

"Are you just going to stare at it or what?" asked Sakura turned on with the way the other ninja was staring at her cock. Ino touched the hardened flesh, carefully stroking it and feeling every nerve and twitch. "You like my big, fat cock don't you? You want me to just shove it inside of your wet pussy and fuck you like there's tomorrow. You'd just love to be my personal sex toy wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Sakura!" said Ino as Sakura started fucking her hand. "Please fuck with it!"

"Suck me off then and prove you're worthy for me to fuck you like the little whore you are!" Ino nodded wordlessly and slowly slid the head into her mouth, licking the tip and tasting the pre-cum coming out of it. She opened up her mouth a little more slowly, taking more of her cock in until Sakura just shoved it all the way until it touched the back of her throat. It caught the other woman off guard for a few seconds and caused her to gag on it for a while before Sakura pulled all the way out.

"What's wrong, Ino? Don't think you can take all of it at once?" smirked Sakura.

"N-no, you just caught me off guard!" Ino snapped before taking it back inside of her mouth. 'I'll show Sakura I can suck cock like nobody's business...though it is a bit big.'

Ino bobbed her head on Sakura's cock, ocassionally stopping to lick around the tip of her cock before taking it back into her mouth. Mebuki meanwhile was pinching one of her nipples and playing with her clit as she watched Ino give Sakura a blowjob. Ino moaned loadly as Sakura fucked her face, grabbing the other ninja's long blonde hair and fucked her fast and hard. Damn her mouth felt so good and she still looked wonderful doing it. Her red swollen lips, that cute blush on her face, the sweet moans she was making over the sound of her sucking her cock, and those gorgous blue eyes of her's.

"You love sucking my cock don't you, you fucking slut?" asked Sakura as she held Ino's head back and slapped her cock against her lips as she stroked her length.

"Yes! I fucking love it! Please just fuck me with it already!" begged Ino. "I want you to fuck me like the worthless whore I am!"

Sakura forced Ino the floor and slowly thrust inside of the ninja. Ino whimpered a bit as Sakura pulled out a little and pushed herself, repeating this until she was all the way inside of the blonde ninja. She gave the ninja in front of her time to adjust to her size. She could feel Ino's tight walls clinching around her and her body moving a little as she adjusted to her.

"O-okay start moving." Sakura nodded and held her hips as she started thrusting inside of her.

"Be careful with her mistress. Not everyone can handle your wonderful cock like I can." Mebuki purred as she massaged her breasts.

"True and Ino's very tight." Sakura said as she slapped Ino's ass. "Just how I like 'em. Damn your pussy feel so fucking good! I should have been fucking you a long time ago!"

Ino only moaned in reply as Sakura sped up her pace. She was hitting the right spot and pounding it in the right places. Her cock was reaching deep inside of her, stretching her out rather quickly although she was still tight enough for Sakura to enjoy it and barely cause Ino any pain. The blonde ninja came around Sakura's cock, squeezing her in the process.

Sakura pulled out of Ino, pushed it inside of Ino's mouth, and came inside of her. Ino was caught off guard by this and choked on the excessive amount of her thick cum. Sakura pulled out and came the rest on her face.

"D-damn it, Sakura. There's a lot!" said Ino wiping her mouth.

"Here let me help you out, Ino." Mebuki had gotten off the bed and began licking it off of Ino's face.

Ino felt herself getting turned on again as the other blonde began licking the liquid off of her face and chest before licking around her lips. Ino leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, opening her mouth up for the older woman to explore. Mebuki took the opportunity and allowed her tongue to explore inside of her mouth and taste Sakura's cum once more. Sakura watched on with interest as she stroked her cock. Then she got an idea.

"Hey, Ino. Why don't I teach you the futanari jutsu?" asked Sakura.

"Lay it on me, Sakura." Ino said coming over to Sakura. After showing her and Ino giving it out a try, Ino was able to give herself a nice hardened 8 inch cock like Sakura.

Sakura whispered something in her best friend's ear and Ino grinned and nodded. Both women got onto the bed and patted the bed. Mebuki climbed onto the bed with them while Sakura grabbed the bottle of lube. She squirted some onto her hand and then handed the bottle to Ino. Ino pulled Mebuki in for another kiss and pressed a finger inside the older woman, then added another after a while. She stretched her slowly, scissoring her, making sure that Mebuki would be prepared for her cock. Her cock throbbed as Mebuki moaned in pleasure at the sensation of being fingering in both holes. The older woman was excited at the thought of being penetrated by both woman and getting her brains fucked out.

Sakura then pressed her cock against Mebuki's twitching hole while Ino did the same with her wet vagina. When the pink haired ninja nodded, the two penetrated her at the same time. Mebuki gasped at the sensation, loving the feeling of their penises inside of her. Ino pushed in deeper into the tight warmth of Mebuki's tight pussy. She nearly lost control of herself while inside of her. She was so warm, tight, and wet inside. She could barely wait for her to adjust before he thrust completely into the slender body. She moaned satisfied once she was all the way inside of her. From the look on Sakura's face, she could barely wait too.

"She's a tight little whore, isn't she Ino?" purred Sakura as she moved her hips.

"Yes, oh fuck this feels good!"

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes! Fuck me!" Mebuki begged.

Both women started to move at the same time causing Mebuki to cry out in pleasure. She felt as if she could barely breathe as the ninjas thrust hard and fast into her, filling her up on both ends. Sakura pulled them up until they were all on their knees except Mebuki who was lifted up and had her legs around Ino's hips.

"Ah shit, this feels so damn good!" gasped Ino into Mebuki's ear. Now she really wished she had known this sooner! She had really been missing out.

"Oh shit!" Sakura moaned speeding up her movements and gripping Mebuki harder.

Mebuki was the first to cum and squeezed them both tightly as she orgasmed. Ino felt herself about to cum herself. She cursed under her breath and cum inside of Mebuki, filling her with her cum. Sakura followed closely behind them also cumming hard and fast too. Both pulled out with a wet popping noise and evidence of their pleasure sliding down their legs and dripping down to the sheets beneath them.

"Damn that was great!" said Ino trying to catch her breath.

"It's not over yet." said Sakura as Mebuki bent over on the bed and wiggled her ass at the pair. Ino was surprised that Sakura's cock was still erect and she could still have the energy to keep going. "Unless you're tired already."

"I can keep going. You'd better be the one trying to keep up with me."

Sakura pressed herself into Mebuki's pussy, sliding in easily because of their previous session. Mebuki turned to Ino. "Ino come on the bed in front of me."

Ino nodded and got on her knees in front of the older woman. Mebuki took her length all the way inside of her mouth with surprising ease. Damn her mouth felt almost as good as her pussy. Mebuki must have had plenty of pratice with both Sakura and her husband, Ino couldn't help but ot think as the older blonde moved her mouth and tongue in a manner that could rival that of a porn star. Ino found herself shooting her load down Mebuki's waiting throat and was a little embarrassed she wasn't able last too long her second time around. Mebuki didn't seem to mind as she eagerly slid her tongue underneath the bottom of it before taking one of her balls into her mouth and lightly sucking on it while running her fingers along her cock.

Once Sakura came again inside of her lover, she summoned clones of herself to both take pictures and film them. Ino raised a brow at this. "You aren't going to sell this to come dirty magazine or something, are you?"

"Of course not." said Sakura rolling her eyes. "Don't be so stupid, Ino! This is just a memento for our last moments in the Leaf Village as well as something to look back on later on."

"In that case, could I have a copy?"

"I don't see why not. Just put on a good show for the camera." said Sakura grinning.

The three went at it for around several more rounds, making sure to use the different toys Sakura and Mebuki owned and also used different positions. Ino was enjoying herself and Sakura actually glad to include someone else in the bedroom with them. It turned out not to be as bad as the pink haired ninja thought. By the last round, Mebuki had a good bit of cum leaking out of both of her holes, which she proudly showed off to the camera.

"There's a good cum dumpster, Mebuki-chan." Sakura purred as she stroked her cock while Ino did the same. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes, mistress!" moaned Mebuki. "Please come all over me!"

With one final moan, Ino and Sakura came together all over the older woman's face, chest, and stomach. Mebuki eagerly lapped up the thick liquid from around her lips and gathered some up from her chest. Sakura and Ino leaned down and sucked on her nipples while also lapping up the cum from her chest. After taking a nice long bath together, Sakura asked Ino to be a witness at their wedding.

"Of course I will." said Ino. "You're my best friend. I don't mind going. Anyways, I'm going off on a solo mission and then I'm off for a little while, so I can go."

"Thanks Ino. It would mean a lot to me."

"It's a shame though." Ino said playfully. "I'd always thought I'd be the one getting married before you would. You beat me to it first, but...I'm happy for you thought. Thanks for letting me join in. It was fun."

After saying their good-byes, Ino left the pair and Mebuki decided to get started on dinner while Sakura cleaned upstairs. Meanwhile on the other side of the village Hinata was on her hands and knees as a figure behind her gripped her hips, slamming into the poor girl's body. Most would tell the guy to give the poor girl a break as with each thrust and with how hard he was holding her, he would break the girl in half or that it look painful. But what they didn't know was that the lavender eyed girl loved a little rough loving every now and then.

She loved being fucked with such vigor and passion. She loved having her hair pulled, her ass spanked as hard as possible, being treated like she was nothing but a sex toy, being choked, bitten in various places, and being thrust into with preparation. She wasn't exactly the delicate the flower everyone thought she was. She loved all of those things and more. Most would die of shock if they ever heard or saw the things she was into. Luckily she found someone who would feel all of her needs and also be the same person she could go to when she had no one to turn to. Although he was married with a daughter at home, for once in her life she didn't care about the consequences. She wanted, she needed him, and she loved him. If only he would just...

Just then, she felt her lover cum pull out and come on her ass, interrupted her thoughts. She whimpered softly as she did so. "You could come inside of me, I-I mean if you wanted to."

"Nah, I don't think that's a good idea." said her lover as he quickly cleaned himself and tucked his softened cock back inside of his pants. "I have to get home for dinner. Besides, if I got you pregnant, I'd be answering to your father and my wife and daughter. I don't know who I'd rather face."

Hinata looked hurt at his answer as she used a handkerchief to wipe his seed off of her bottom before putting on her underwear and pants. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Besides, you should be looking for someone else to be doing this with. I'm an old man and there are plenty of young bucks out there."

"But I don't want them!" Hinata blushed as she buried her head in his chest. "I want you. I love you."

"I love you too, but...I don't know if we should keep doing this." he patted her head and rubbed her back.

"Then let's leave the Hidden Leaf then!"

"What?"

"W-we could run off together. Kind of like those people in the movies do. Please, Kizashi. I don't want to go the rest of my life without you, please!" she begged with pleading eyes. As he looked down into her face which was full of love for the man, he sighed. "If you're really sure you want to leave everything behind, we can."

"Of course I'm ready. There...there isn't much for me anyways. Hanabi is going to be the next head of the clan if he doesn't pick Neji. Nobody will miss me except maybe Hanabi and possibly Neji. I-I'll be fine."

"Since you're sure, we'll leave as soon as possible. Hopefully somewhere that Mebuki and Sakura won't run a knife through us."

Hinata seemed excited about this and kissed him on the cheek before running off. Kizashi smiled and waved at her as she left the training field. Once she had gone off, Kiashi made his way back home. He cared deeply for the young woman, finding her so adorable and innocent as well as ambitious, caring, and sweet. It was a wonder that she had gained an interest in someone like him. Hell he was surprised that the Hyuuga actually enjoyed his jokes. Usually people hated his jokes, but he had found one of the few that did enjoy them and it was the beautiful and nurturing Hinata. He felt kind of bad about leaving behind his wife and daughter behind, but he'd write them and send them what he could once he began his life with Hinata. Now to get home before Mebuki or Sakura sought him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kizashi yawned as he got out of bed and got dresed. He was going to head off and get Hinata from her house. Afterwards the two of them would leave the village together. He had packed up what he could in his backpack before heading out and left some money for Sakura and Mebuki. Once he got to the Hyuuga mansion, he was a bit nervous as he waited outside of the mansion. He hated the way the guards of the mansion just stared at him in complete silence and looked at him with judgmental eyes.

'Where is she?' he thought nervously after making a partically bad pun that he thought was funny and the Hyuuga didn't.

"Ki...I mean Mr. Haruno." Hinata bowed after she came out of her house and came towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was getting ready for our mission."

"Mission? Oh right. I completely forgot." he said grinning nervously. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. He figured this was a lie to cover up for them.

"Be safe, Lady Hinata."

"Thank you, Hiroshi." she bowed at her family member before going down the road. Once they were far from the mansion, Hinata slipped her hand inside of her secret lover's hand. Kizashi was a bit surprised at this, but just smiled at the young woman.

Just as they were about to head out of the gates of the village, Kizashi stopped. "Crap!"

"What's wrong, Kizashi-kun?"

"I forgot my present for you." said Kizashi. "Hold on, I'm going to go in and get it."

"I'll come with you."

The two then headed back to the Haruno household and Kizashi unlocked the door. Just as Kizashi and Hinata reached the upstairs, they heard the noises of bed squaking and Sakura's voice crying out in pleasure. Kizashi and Hinata's eyes widened as they heard the noise of passion coming from Kizashi's bedroom.

Upon opening up the doors, Kizashi and Hinata were shocked to find Sakura bent over on the bed facing them while Mebuki was thrusting inside of her with a strapon on. Kizashi cleared his throat stopping the pair in their tracks. The four of them stood there awkwardly, none of them knowing what to say or do.

"So uh how long have you two been doing this?" said Kizashi clearing his throat and looking away from his wife and daughter.

"Kizashi...I...I..." Mebuki had no clue how to tell her husband as they pulled apart and covered themselves. She was embarrassed and felt as if she was about to faint and she could tell by Sakura's body language she just wanted to jump out of the window.

"You know Mebuki, you could have told me. I wouldn't have minded."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I mean, I want you both to be happy."

"That's really sweet of you." Then she narrowed her eyes at him before smirking. "You're not just saying that because you secretly having an affair with her are you?"

"What? No!" He blushed. "Uh no. Hinata and I were just uh...she was actually here for Sakura to go on a mission."

"Yes." said Hinata. Kizashi looked surprised at her.

"Well I suppose it's okay." said Sakura. "Hinata's a nice girl and she's very pretty too."

"So now what?" asked Kizashi.

"Well we were going to leave to get married outside of the village." admitted Mebuki.

"Then we can tag along too. I mean if you two don't mind." said Kizashi glad that this hadn't ended in any sort of bloodshed, tears, or anything else.

"I suppose so." said Sakura. "Just none of your jokes, alright dad?"

"What? My jokes are great, aren't they Hinata?" the dark blue haired woman nodded.

"Well she's defiantly a keeper then if she can stand them." said Mebuki teasingly.

After Sakura and Mebuki finished up their session together with both Kizashi and Hinata patiently waiting downstairs for them, they headed out together. Sakura was happy that nothing bad had happened. It was twice she had gotten lucky that the people that walked in on them didn't care and accepted them. Their next location was pretty far from Konoha, but the long journey would be worth the wait to be honest. After a few hours of traveling, it was starting to get a bit dark out and they were starting to get a bit tired so they stopped at a tiny motel for the night.

The motel only had a room with two beds available so that's the room they got. As Kizashi was taking a shower, Sakura made the suggestion that the three of them should have a four-way. Hinata shyly agreed to do so only if Kizashi agreed to it. The three women took off their clothes and striped down to their underwear. Sakura couldn't help but to stare at the slightly younger woman's chest with jealousy. Hinata had large breasts that were hidden beneath her coat.

'Maybe I should have studied that breast expansion jutsu while I was in there.' she thought as she took off her underwear. Hinata seemed pretty shy about exposing herself but she was secretly turned on by it too. She remembered Kizashi jokingly suggesting adding another partner to the bedroom and now they were actually going to go it.

Just then Kizazhi came out of the shower and was surprised to find 3 naked woman in front of him. "I hope you all weren't getting to the good part without me."

"A-actually we were waiting for you to come out so we could have sex together." she blushed. "I mean if you want. You were always taking about having others in the bedroom..."

Kizashi barely registered anything pass "...sex together." and resisted the urge to come right then and there at the scene in front of him.

"Don't just stand there and drool like a dog, Kizashi." said Mebuki. "Come get on the bed with us and take off that towel of your's."

Kizashi wordlessly took off his towel revealing that his length was already hard and dripping precum. Sakura performed her futanari justu surprising the pair in the room while Mebuki just smiled eagerly the appendage.

"Great, my own daughter has a bigger dick then me." said Kizashi in mock disappointment.

"You should see what she can do with it too." the blonde woman purred as Sakura got between her legs while Hinata got between his.

Sakura spread her legs wide open, giving her proper excess to the older woman's pussy while Hinata ran her tongue underneath her lover's cock while carefully massaging his balls in her soft hands. She licked the slit of the hole, collecting the precum dripping from his cock. She dipped her head down deep throating and moaning while her tongue went to work pleasuring his throbbing erection. Sakura wiggled her tongue on the pink pearl in front of her, circling it and sucking on it before inserting two fingers inside of the blonde woman and moving them around, stretching her lover.

Before either could come, Sakura and Hinata pulled away from their lovers. Sakura whispered something into Hinata's ear and she nodded. "Kizashi-kun, can you lay on your back please? We want to try something out."

Kizashi was disappointed that his girlfriend's wonderful mouth was no longer pleasuring him, but did as he was told. Sakura instructed Mebuki to get on his cock. As much as she wanted to ask Sakura to fuck her instead, she did as she was told. Hinata got up and got on her knees while her pussy was above his face. Kizashi began thrusting his tongue inside of her without hesitation while Mebuki rode him.

"Ah, Kizashi!" both woman moaned loudly. Mebuki leaned forward and started massaging Hinata's breasts while the lavender eyed woman kissed her. Sakura was stroking her cock to the three going at it before joining them on the bed.

Sakura rubbed her cock against Mebuki face. She pulled away from Hinata and started sucking on it with passion. Hinata got an idea from watching. "Sakura-san, could I...if you want me too...could we both have a...ah! Right there! C-could I have a turn?"

Sakura just smiled and placed her erection between the two. Both women attacked it, both licking the sensitive nerves, taking turns sucking the head of it, and taking it into their mouths. The pink haired ninja loved the feeling of both of their mouths on her cock and she felt close to coming. She pulled away slightly and being stroking her cock in a quick pace until she came, coating both women with her hot cum.

Hinata leaned forward and began cleaning up the sticky mess from Sakura's softening cock while Mebuki cleaned up the semen from Hinata's face. Hinata came with a soft cry and Mebuki and Kizashi followed closely behind. Feeling that he was about to cum, Mebuki got up and Hinata quickly covered his cock with her mouth, drinking up the cum that flooded from his erection.

"Man, that was hot." purred Mebuki.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need another bath."

"I'll come with you." said Hinata.

As Hinata and Kizashi went into the bathroom, Sakura decided to get in some alone time with her soon to be wife.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the four headed out once more with Mebuki and Sakura discussing their wedding on the way to the village they were heading to. Hinata was a bit jealous that Sakura was getting married, although she was truly happy that she was getting married. Kizashi hadn't asked her yet and it kind of made her afraid he wasn't. She looked over at her boyfriend as he joined in on the conversation.

"What do you think, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening." said Hinata coming from her thoughts.

"I was asking if you think baby blue would look nice on me."

"Oh yes it would." said Hinata smiling.

"How long until we get there?" asked Kizashi who was kind of bored of talk of wedding preparations and such.

"We're almost there." said Sakura looking at her map. "It's just one more mile."

"I can't wait to get there so I can rest my feet."

"So what are you and Hinata going to do after the wedding?"

"Hm. I haven't thought about it. Probably get as far away as possible as we can which we've achieved so far and stay out of the way of her clan. Maybe change our looks and get Hinata some contacts." said Kizashi. "I've definitely got to do something about myself. I'm sure they'd remember someone like me with this pink hair of mine."

"True. You're pretty hard to miss. Then again so am I now that I think about it." said Sakura running her finger's through her equally pink hair.

They continued on until they could see the village up ahead. Suddenly a blonde woman with a ninja uniform on showed up. "Hold up a minute."

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"There's no men allowed in the village." said the woman.

"What? Why?" asked Hinata.

"Sorry, it's the rules."

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura once the woman walked pasted them.

"There's only one thing to do." Kizashi said grinning. "You're going to need to be a woman."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Mebuki.

"A little jutsu I learned when I was younger." he did a few signs and after a poof of smoke, Kizashi turned in a beautiful version of himself with shoulder long pink hair, a nice sized pair of breast, and a great figure. "How do I look?"

"Great!" said Mebuki. "Now you can get into the village."

Sure enough when they got to the entrance of the village, the two guards there allowed them inside of it. They got settled into the village and after getting Kizashi fitted in an appropriate outfit and dropping his other clothes at the hotel, they decided to explore it for while. The village was filled from top to bottom with women and not one sight of a male there. Otherwise it looked pretty much like any village they had seen before. Pretty soon they came across a sex shop. Unlike most of the shops you would normally see, it was so professional looking it if not for the sign outside someone would think that it was a regular store.

Sakura and Mebuki went inside while Hinata shyly asked if her and her boyfriend could go inside and shop for a few things inside. The shop was filled with plenty of items, all of which were catered to women of course. Sakura and Mebuki couldn't help but to drool slightly at the different things inside of the shop. There were strapons and anal beads of different colors, lengths and widths, and ones that vibrated and some that didn't. There were also different scented lubes, whips, paddles, handcuffs, sexy clothing, and a few other things.

Hinata was pretty wide eyed about the different items in the store. Kizashi could see in the young woman's eyes how excited she was looking at the different things as her eyes looked around in the shop at the different things. She had never seen the inside of a sex store before. She had walked by one once during a mission and Kiba had jokingly asked Shino and Hinata if they wanted to go inside and get something for themselves. Hinata had of course quickly rejected the idea of this, but secretly she wanted to go inside and buy a few things for herself and Kizashi. Now that she was actually inside she felt like a kid in a candy store. The Hyuuga was quick to pick out what she wanted at an alarming pace in her boyfriend's eyes.

At the end of the day, Hinata had purchased some fuzzy purple handcuffs, a spreader bar, nipple clamps, leather bondage outfits, ball gags of different sizes, spiky collars, bondage swing, strapons, anal plugs, blind folds, garter belts, babydoll lingerie, see-through chemise, and a lot of other things. Kizashi was surprised at all the things his girlfriend had bought. Kizashi smiled nervously at his girlfriend.

"So uh got everything you wanted?"

"Yes!" said the dark haired woman blushing a little. "There were so many things in there I've always wanted but was never able to get. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright. I can't wait to try them. Where are Sakura and Mebuki?"

"Oh they're still inside. I believe they were looking at dildos." said the ninja.

The two waited outside while the couple was inside. Suddenly Hinata spotted Tenten and Ino. The Hyuuga turned pale at the site of the ninjas. They couldn't see her there! She quickly ducked inside of the shop rather quickly, puzzling the pink haired woman. Kizashi started to head inside, but he really needed help with all the things the lavender eyed ninja bought. She looked around and found saw Ino and a woman she recognized as Tenten. Ah so that's why she had ran off so fast.

Soon Sakura and Mebuki came outside with a few bags. Mebuki was quick to notice their purchase. "Whoa you two bought a lot."

"Uh yeah I did. Hey Sakura, isn't that Ino over there?" Kizashi nudged her head towards Ino.

"Oh that is her and Tenten." said Sakura. "I wonder what they're doing here."

"She did say she had a mission and Tenten probably one it with her." said Sakura raising a brow. She went over to the pair after handing over the bags to her lover.

"'Sakura there you are. We were looking all over for you." said Ino smiling. "I hope we didn't miss anything."

"We just got here." said Sakura. "So you didn't miss anything. Did you finish your mission?"

"Yep and I hope you don't mind that Tenten came along too." said Ino putting an arm around the brunette.

"You mean you told her...?"

"No, but she's seen you two before though and told me about it." said Ino.

"Oh!" Sakura turned red in the face. How many other people saw her? Sakura hoped nobody else except the ones who had before. "Well...uh...you didn't tell anybody did you?"

"No, don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me." promised Tenten.

"Oh thank goodness." said Sakura relieved.

"What's in the bag, Sakura?" asked Ino looking at the black bag Sakura had. Sakura looked down at the bag that was on her shoulder. She had forgotten she had left it there.

"Oh this, well let's just say it's a surprise."

"What hotel are you two staying in?" asked Tenten. "We're in the Gerisan Hotel."

"That's where we're staying." said Sakura. "But only for a while. We're going to look for an apartment later. Do you two wanna come?"

"Sure!" said Ino.

The rest of the week, the three along with Mebuki searched for an apartment for the two of them while Hinata and Kizashi stayed behind to spend some time together. The two went for a walk together and then went to a restaurant together.

"What's on your mind, dear?" Kizashi asked as they went over the menu.

"I-it's nothing." said Hinata although nothing was the farthest thing on her mind and her boyfriend could sense this. She reached across the table and touched her hand.

"You know Hinata, with all the things going on lately I never gave you your present."

"What is it?" she asked as she gave her the medium sized box. She opened it up and gasped. "Are you..."

"Of course I am. You're my girl."

Hinata ended up fainting. Before Kizashi could do or say anything, she jumped up, ran out of the restaurant, came back to give him a passionate kiss, and run off again saying that she was going to tell the others. On the way, she bumped into a woman in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she gathered up all the papers she had made the other woman drop. "Here let me help you."

"It's alright. I...Hinata? What are you doing here?" Shizune had an expression of surprise on her face.

"S-shizune!" Hinata said equally surprised. "Does this mean Lady Tsunade's here too?"

"Oh we're just on vacation." she said a she gathered up the papers. "She's actually created this village."

"R-really? I didn't know she had a village of her own!"

"Mm-hm. She just left it under the control of someone else since she's the hokage of the Leaf now." she explained. "Now back to my question what are you doing here? Your father and clan have been looking for you. Said something about some suspicious looking man going with you on a mission."

"Oh." Hinata turned red. "Could you not mention me being here? I don't really want anyone finding me here."

"Why not? Did you..."

"There you are." Kizashi had arrived. "I didn't want to eat without you so I came to find you. You didn't go too far, I see."

"I ran into Shizune." said Hinata as she handed the woman the papers.

"Oh so that's why." said Shizune. "You there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, it's not him I mean her." said Hinata. "I just came here because I wanted to leave with her. She's actually Sakura's dad."

"What?" she looked surprised at this. "You mean..."

"It's okay because Mebuki and Sakura are getting married." said Kizashi.

"So Sakura's here too?"

"And Tenten and Ino." said Hinata.

"Hm, well this is a perfect village to get married then." grinned the raven haired woman. "I'm sure there are a few lounges here that would make for a nice wedding. I'll arrange for a meeting with Tsunade for you all. Oh shoot, I'd better get going before she starts wondering where I'm going."

After she left, Hinata and Kizashi made their way over to the apartments where Sakura and the others were. They were just coming out of one of them. "I don't know about that one. I don't feel like it's big enough."

"It had a nice view out the window." said Tenten.

"Oh hey you two. I thought you two were going for dinner." said Sakura as Hinata and Kizashi came up.

"We ran into Shizune." said Hinata and she then told them what had happened.

"I didn't know she had a village here." said Sakura looking surprised. "Interesting."

"She said she'd arrange a meeting later." said Hinata.

"In the meantime, let's get some dinner. I'm starving." said Mebuki.

The party got a private booth for themselves and began talking about the different apartments there. Sakura was a little picky about the ones they went to while Mebuki liked them all but couldn't choice any good ones. The others just basically offered their input when they heard voices outsides outside of the sliding door.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura.

"It's me Shizune and Tsunade." said Shizune from outside the door.

"Oh come in." said Sakura opening up the slide door and making room for them

"Tsunade and I love this restuarant. They have some really good food here." said Shizune as she sat beside Sakura.

"And some pretty good sake here too!" said Tsunade.

"I wish you really wouldn't drink so much." said Shizune as the older woman helped her out to a drink. "And anyways, you've already had two bottles before you got here."

"Another's not going to hurt, Shizune." she rolled her eyes. "So I hear you want to get married, Sakura."

"Yes we do." said Sakura as Tsunade placed an arm around Hinata.

"That's nice. You know, Hinata why are you getting married? You're a pretty little thing. So innocent, delicate, pretty, and you've got a nice rack too."

"Tsunade!" said Shizune while Hinata turned red.

"Ah don't worry so much, Shizune." said Tsunade laughing. "You know I prefer you any day..especially with how good you are with you fingers..."

"Tsunade, I think you've had enough to drink tonight!" a blushing Shizune aid cutting her off before she could go into more detail.

"Oh so you two are secret lovers too, huh?" asked Ino smirking. "Looks like you owe me some money, Sakura."

"Crap." sighed the pink haired woman.

"What? You were guessing we were..."

"I was guessing it or rather predicting it." admitted Ino.

Tsunade just shook her head and laughed. "We've always done our best to hide, but at least the people we know knows of our relationship. So how about tomorrow morning we go out and look at some of the lounges we have."

The group enjoyed their dinner and talked awhile before heading their separate ways. Ino and Tenten went into their hotel room while Kizashi, Sakura, and Hinata went to the hot springs and Mebuki went to grab a few things. While Kizashi was sitting in the springs, while Sakura was washing the younger woman's back. Hinata was blushing as Sakura was cleaning her back. It wasn't modesty that was making her red in the face, but that burning feeling between her legs from being in the springs. She had been thinking back to the times where Kizashi had snuck over to the female side of the springs and made love to her in the water. As a matter of fact, they had done it almost every single time.

'Darn it, why does Sakura have to be here?' she sighed wanting to go over to her lover and have sex with him like crazy. She wanted to have have sex with him so badly and for him to fuck her against the side of the springs or do it underneath the water.

'Hinata sure does feel tense.' thought Sakura as she ran the sponge over her friend's back. 'I wonder if she would rather have dad doing this.'

She was quick to notice the blush on Hinata's face and the look of shy lust written on her face. She wondered if she liked it when she touched the younger woman as she gently washed her. Her breathing was a little heavier than usual and she watched her legs moving together in a way that Sakura could tell she was trying to create some friction from being horny. The pink haired ninja reached down and touched her thighs, tracing her fingers over it. Hinata gasped softly, sitting up straighter than before. Sakura touch got closer to her vagina and began playing with her pussy for a while.

Hinata bit her lip, trying to keep in a moan as Sakura touched her, rubbing her clit and then sliding her finger inside of her. Sakura whispered into her ear, "You like that don't you, Hinata? You're all wet down here just for me...or is it someone else getting you hot besides the springs."

"S-sakura!" she moaned. Sakura began nibbling on her neck while on hand pleasure her while her other one massaged her chest. Hinata bit her lip trying to keep in her moans, but failing miserably. Kizashi looked up at them and came over while the lavender eyed woman closed her eyes while Sakura fucked her with her fingers.

"Lucky me that I get to see a free show." smirked the pink haired woman smiling.

"K-kizashi, please...ah!" Hinata moaned as Sakura pressed her fingers deep and twisted her fingers inside of the woman and spread her legs a bit wider allowing him to see her pussy. "Please put your...mmmph! Please put your penis inside of me!"

"I'll do more than that, Hinata." Kizashi turned back into himself and came over to the young woman.

Sakura removed her fingers while Kizashi got on his knees and pressed his lips against the woman's nether regions while Sakura pressed up against her back and massaged her breasts. Hinata moaned as she felt her fiance flickering his tongue inside of her entrance and then sucking on her clit. She grabbed the back of his head, gripping his hair as she held him in place as he pressed his tongue farther inside of the tight woman. She panted and squirmed in pleasure as she whimpered his name. She needed her boyfriend's cock inside of her right now. Once he was sure she was slick enough, he pulled away before she could cum.

He slid back into the water and gestured for the two to come with him. Hinata eagerly got into the water with him and Kizashi pressed him into the side of the springs and entered the young woman from behind. Sakura joined them by placing herself at the edge of the springs and opened her legs for her. Hinata placed her hand on the older woman's thighs and began tasting her. Sakura grinded her face against her mouth, moaning as she did so. She moaned against her vagina, the vibration of her mouth causing more pleasure for the older woman.

"Ah shit, Hinata!" Sakura moaned as she ran her fingers through her dark blue hair. "Fuck me just that your tongue! Oh yes! I'm so close."

Hinata pulled away and kissed the inside of her leg as she pulled away. Sakura looked annoyed and confused, a bit ticked off she didn't get to come on the spot. She had been so close and yet Hinata did that cruel act to pull away from her. Hinata shifted herself, gently pushing away the man. She whispered in his ear something and he looked a little nervous about it.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kizashi got of the water and sat besides Sakura. "Sakura, could you start riding Kizashi please?"

"Hm...well what the hell." Sakura stood up and positioned his cock to her entrance before slowly sliding down on his cock until he was buried deep inside of her. Sakura began riding him, every now and then rocking her hips. Kizashi placed his hand's on her hip's as she rode him. Hinata meanwhile got on Kizashi's face, allowing him to taste her once more.

Sakura swore as she allowed him to fuck her while Hinata was trying to keep in her gasps and sounds of pleasure. Both women whimpered in ecstasy as they both came with the pink haired woman gripping the man's cock as she came from pleasure. Kizashi lapped up her sweet juices while Sakura began stroking her hand up and down his twitching cock. After a while, Kizashi too came all over Sakura's hand. Hinata grabbed the other ninja's hand and licked the thick liquid off her of her fingers.

Kizashi then turned back into a woman and the three went to go get dressed before heading back to the hotel. The next day they viewed a few lounges before finding the perfect one for the wedding. They all went shopping for clothes for the wedding and getting ready for their big day. Hinata was excited about it and wished she could have invited her sister and Neji to the wedding. As she tried on different dresses, she started thinking about her future with the man. She could see children, a nice home, and maybe seeing her family every now and then. She wondered what their children would look like.

Once the wedding day arrived, the guests were dressed in sexy, revealing lingerie waiting for the brides to come out. Ino and Tenten were surprised when they found out about the tradition of wearing lingerie at a wedding, but didn't mind it. It was just a little weird for them since guests usually wore fancy clothes during weddings. When the brides came out they were surprised to find the women completely naked.

"Is this a tradition too?" asked Ino. When Tsunade nodded, Ino just said, "Fuck it," and stripped off her clothes with everyone else doing the same thing.

The wedding went on as usual with Tsunade as the acting priestess. "...and now you may kiss the bride."

Hinata and Kizashi kissed, but Sakura took it a bit farther. She pushed the woman into a nearby chair and started eating out her pussy in front of her guests. Mebuki was a bit shocked at her now wife's action, but quickly got over it as she pleasured her. Before she could come, the younger woman pulled away, used her futanari jutsu, and began fucking the woman in the chair.

Hinata grew wet from the site of this and she wasn't the only one there getting turned on by the display. Tsunade grabbed her lover and went at it with her while Ino just decided to go along with it and asked the brunette beside her to have sex with her. Tenten was a little hesitant, but agreed to it since every one else was going at it and she didn't want to wait to get back to their hotel room to get rid of the ache between her legs.

Ino also used the futanari with Tenten both fasinated by it and turned on at the same time. She had never seen such a large cock in her life, but that didn't mean she couldn't take it. She took it into her mouth, quickly lubing it up with her salvia. Ino moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Tenten's hair after untying her buns. The shorter woman was pretty talented with her tongue and it made her wonder if she had done it before. While licking the underside, Tenten reached down and fingered herself, stretching herself so Ino would have an easier time fucking her.

Once she was done, she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and placed Ino's cock to her entrance. She slow slid down on it, moaning as she did so. Ino began nibbling on her neck and squeezing her ass. Once Tenten got used to her large cock, she bounced up and down on the large length. Ino grunted as she thrust up into the tight woman, loving how she felt.

Sakura meanwhile holding onto the arms on the arm chair as she pounded Mebuki into the cushioned chair. She had her legs on Sakura's shoulders and was crying out her wife's name. "Ah! Sakura, right there! Fuck me harder!"

"You like how I'm fucking you don't you?" asked Sakura grinding her cock inside of her before continuing her thrusting. "You like being fucked like a little slut in front of these people don't you, you little whore?"

"Yes! I love it! Fuck me harder!" she cried out.

"Yes, fuck me, Tsunade-sama!" cried out Shizune as Tsunade was thrusting inside of her with a large blue dildo. Tsunade continued as she used one hand to play with her nipple and her the other to grip the raven's hip. "Right there! Don't stop!"

Hinata was getting fucked with her back against the wall, crying out loudly as her lover fucked her like crazy. Kizashi was in his male form now, but nobody seemed to care. Hinata was digging her nails into his back as he pounded her against the wall of the longue, ignoring the pictures of various famous woman and kuniochi that seemed to be watching them. The dark blue haired woman felt herself getting close and tightened around his length.

"Kizashi-chan, I'm about to..."

"Me too." the two came in unison, with the pink haired man coming inside of her with a care. The others followed closely behind after them. After that, they all took a bath together at the springs and went out for a meal and a drink to celebrate their marriage.

 **EPILOGUE**

Sakura was in the bedroom of Hinata and Kizashi attending to the newborn child the woman just had. The four of them had decided to live together in a house insteading of going their seperate ways once the wedding was done. After the wedding, the four had headed off on a honeymoon to the beach where during it, Mebuki found out that she was pregnant.

Months later, she gave birth to a girl that resembled Sakura, but had inherited Kizashi blue eyes and Mebuki's blonde hair. Sakura had been happy when her wife delivered her daughter, Misaki. She was a beautiful little girl and she vowed to protect the little infant with everything she had. Kizashi had been pretty happy about his little granddaughter, hoping that the child had in inherited his sense of humor which made his daughter and her wife groan at the possibility at this.

Hinata also became pregnant and gave birth a few months after Mebuki had her baby. Unable to make it to the hospital, she gave birth in the house to a tiny little boy she named Hiro. He had spiky pink hair, Hinata's lavender eyes, and resembled Hanabi as a baby. The blue haired woman had been fragile during birth and if not under Sakura's trained hands, she probably would have died in childbirth.

Ino and Tenten visited the couples and their children whenever they could with Shizune and Tsunade stopping by whenever they came to the village.


End file.
